Only If She Could
by Alicethesparklypixie
Summary: Alice in the new girl. She's got a bubbly, happy-go-lucky spirit. Jasper's quiet, and hates his life. Of course, I guess two deaths in the family would put a damper on some. Can Alice save Jasper from darkness? Or will he keep pushing her away?
1. Textbooks And Sketchings

**A/N- So I've decided to write a different type of story about my two favorite characters- Alice and Jasper. Idk if it's really going to be any good but, why not? **

**APOV-**

It was the start of my senior year. And tomorrow, was the start of my senior year…at a new school. Oh joy. I can't believe we have to move here! It rains all the time! I hate it! I want to be in a place where the sun is _always _shining, and the birds are out and crap like that. Not in Forks, where it's always dark and depressing.

I sighed and reached for my book bag. I looked at all my textbooks and felt a wave of excitement rush through me. I always got excited about the start of school.

Well shoot, I get excited about everything.

I stuffed my books in my bag and glanced over to my side-table beside my bed. I looked at my sketchbook and picked it up; looking through it. I'd drawn so much this past summer-mostly everything we did over the summer, and places we visited. There where drawings of the mountains, the ocean and some valleys. I had even tried to draw some pictures of my sister- Cynthia.

They weren't too good though. She thought I'd drawn a clown for one, so I just went along with it.

I began to giggle to myself thinking about it. I glanced at the clock and saw it was almost two in the morning.

"whoops.." I mumbled to myself. I closed my sketchbook and stuffed it into my bag as well. I turned off the lamp beside me, and laid down. Tomorrow would be a pretty exciting day, and I needed all the sleep I could get.

**JPOV-**

"Jasper Whitlock! How dare you think that! Life isn't going to get any better if you just mop around all day long! Get over yourself son!" My father ragged at me.

"_Get over myself?!_ How do you expect me to- he was your son! And my brother!" I yelled back, fighting tears.

"The same way I got over…." He started, trailing off.

"Who? Mom?! Yeah, I guess you could get over her; you never cared!" I said, turning and running upstairs. I slammed my door shut and leaned my head on the door, letting a few tears spill.

Things had been different in the Whitlock household ever sense my mother had died of cancer, when I was nine. That's when my father started to change into a man I had never known. But that was only the beginning.

Things got really bad when my younger brother, Luke, died in a car accident. It was just a few weeks ago, and no one had figured out how to cope.

He was just 15.

Just starting his sophomore year at our school.

So freaking young.

I sighed and walked over to my bed, shoving my new textbooks out of the way, onto the floor.

I considered just skipping the first day; I mean no one new ever comes anyway. No one likes the cold, rainy days here in Forks.

Everyone except me.

I sat down and glanced at the clock.

Three A.M.

_Oh perfect. _

I shook my head and lay down, trying to remember the better memories and sleep.

Tomorrows going to absolutely suck, and there's not a drop of enthusiasm in me.

**A/N- Well? I mean reviews are going to make me continue. This just popped in my head, so….. review please and let me know if I should continue!**


	2. Bubbly

**A/N- Hey guys! Special thanks to my one reviewer. Whoever you are. *gives you cookie* BTW- There's **_**no vampires**_** in this story. ALL human! Well I thought I would go ahead and do another chapter, so here it is! c: **

**Disclaimer- Stephanie owns everything! Sadly. Lol. **

**APOV-**

I woke up to hear my alarm playing one of my favorite songs- Bubbly by Colbie Calliat. I smiled to myself when I realized today I was officially a senior. I got up and moved my way to the bathroom to shower.

_And it starts in my toes_

_Makes me crinkle my nose…_

I hummed along the tune in the shower thinking about what to wear.

_-Knock knock-_

"ALICE! Hurry up! It's a big day for me too!" My sister Cynthia yelled from outside the door.

"Okay, Okay take a chill pill!" I yelled back, turning off the water. I wrapped a towel around myself and stepped out.

Ugh. This new _stupid _house only had _two _bathrooms. And my parents are expecting me to share a whole bathroom with my younger sister?

_Who thinks like that?_

I sighed and walked out to my closet. My really _big _closet. I had settled on wearing some skinny jeans with my new striped sweater. It had lots of colors.

After I got dressed, I figured I should do _something _to my jet black, spikey hair. Not that there was much I could do. I walked back to the bathroom to find my sister looking through my makeup.

I watched her for just a few moments before I snuck up behind her and grabbed my eye shadow from her left hand, and lipstick from her right.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked. I'd scared her half to death and she'd jumped.

"Oh my god. Don't do that. And…..I was just…um…trying to….look…" She started.

I raised an eye brow at her and tapped my foot.

"Well?" I said.

"Just wanted to try and look nice…err. Nicer." She offered a shy smile at me.

"Hmm…and _who_…would you be trying to look nicer _for_?" I asked smiling a little.

"Well….I heard there's a really hot guy in my grade…named Jackson….." She said, rocking on her heels.

"Oh? Well. Let me help you with this one." I said, sitting her down at the vanity. I put a little blue on her eyes, and some mascara. After adding some light pink lip gloss, she looked pretty good. I smiled. "Done. And you look cute." I said, glancing at her outfit. She'd gone with a pair of skinny jeans, a Marvel t-shirt, and black converse.

"Thanks! You look nice too." She said, hopping up and grabbing her stuff off the counter.

I chuckled and put on some makeup myself. Cynthia was starting eighth grade, and she already had a crush. I put some gel in my hair to make it shine, and took one last look at myself.

_Not bad. _

I got my things together, said bye to my mother and father, grabbed my keys and walked to my car.

My _beautiful _car.

I was the proud owner of a yellow Porsche 911 turbo.

That car was my baby.

"Cynthia! Come on princess, your sweet charming awaits you!" I yelled into the house. She came out to the garage, glaring at me, and got in.

I put my favorite playlist on, and we drove to our _new_ school, in our _new_ town.

With all the _new_ people.

**A/N- This was a fun chapter to do c: So I'll have Jasper's morning in the next chapter, but…..it'll be up faster if you review! So please do it! Maybe I'll give you some cake. *hides cake behind back and disappears into the shadows* -REVIEW!-**

**-Alice c;**


	3. Broken Glass

**A/N- Well I'm glad to see how many people seem to like this so far c: And I'm also glad it's Christmas break! I should have another update before Christmas, like maybe tomorrow :} And I have been thinking of writing a short little Christmas Story. What'cha think? Yes? No? Well screw you haters Imma do it anyway. :P SO KEEP CALM AND READ ON. c; **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing! **

**JPOV- **

_Beep beep beep_

I groaned and slapped my hand over my alarm clock.

_Beep beep beep_

"What the-" I muttered hitting it again. And again.

_Beep beep beep_

I settled on unplugging it and throwing it across the room. It worked well. I sat up running a hand through my scrawny, blonde hair.

_First day back. _

Fantastic.

I got up and walked over to the window, looking to see if my father had left yet. His car was gone.

_Thank God. _

I walked over to the bathroom and took a hot shower. The water burned the cuts on my back my father had given me a few days ago.

_-Flashback-_

_I was getting home a little later than usual, just after 11:50. I opened the door as quietly as I could, prating my father would be asleep. _

_Wrong._

"_Where've ya been boy?" He asked, stumbling over to me. Oh great, he's mad and drunk. _

"_I…I went for a walk, and I just lost track of time-" He cut me off._

"_Went for a walk?! Did I ever tell you that you could leave this house!?" He yelled, tossing a can of beer into the corner of the room. _

"_N-No sir, but I do it every night-" I said, shaking a little. _

"_Every night!? Who do you think you are?!" _

_But before I could get another word out, he was beating me. _

_-End of flashback-_

I sighed turning off the water, and dried my hair. I walked back to my room and pulled on a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt.

Wouldn't want anyone to see my wrist.

I walked downstairs with my book bag and ate some cereal. I looked around the kitchen, trying to find my jacket. I moved cans and bottles of beer around trying to figure out where I'd put it. I finally found it and picked it up without realizing another bottle was under it. I knocked the bottle down to the floor and glass shattered.

"Oh Christ…" I knelt down and picked the pieces up.

Then I felt my foot stinging.

I looked down to find a piece in my foot.

_Fabulous. _

I plucked the glass out and wrapped a towel around my foot, trying to stop the bleeding.

Eventually it slowed down and I put a Band-Aid on the cut, knowing it needed stitches.

Like my father would get me stitches. He wouldn't get me food.

I put on my shoes and walked outside. Stupid glass. Now I'll be walking around like a freaking retard.

_Oh well not like anyone notices me anyway. _

I started my long walk to school, hoping maybe I'd make a friend today. I laughed a little as I walked. No one would talk to me. I'm the freak that never smiles. That always wears long sleeves. That stays away from everyone. I didn't need anyone.

**A/N- Yeah this chapter kinda…lame. I know. Sorry. Anyway, reviews are GLADLY accepted here. **

**c: **

**-Alice **


	4. Making Friends?

**A/N- I'm super sorry about not updating yesterday! But I'll have you know it's 11:01 P.M. here, and I'm trying to get this up before Christmas! Oh and thank you for reviewing and following! Here's the next one!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. She's the queen. **

**JPOV-**

My walk seemed so short, and I wanted it to last longer. I didn't want to go to school today at all. But I knew if I skipped, people would be _that _much more curious.

Wouldn't want that happening.

I rounded the corner of the school and saw all the nice cars I wish I could drive.

My father would never let me drive. Ever. I knew how to though. As many times as I've had to pick him up at the bar, I'd done some reading and learned how to drive.

I glanced up at the sky and noticed how it wasn't actually raining.

It's so rare.

I pulled out my cell phone and looked at the time.

8:03 it read. School started at 8:20 here. I put my ear phones in and took a seat on one of the benches outside. I played _Caught like a fly _by Falling In Reverse and watched the other students roam around; talking to their friends.

My eyes scanned the parking lot and I caught sight of a yellow Porsche taking a spot.

_Who own that?_

I watched as I saw a young girl and her little sister hop out.

I looked at the girl more closely.

Wait maybe she's older than she looks?

"She's a pixie..." I muttered to myself with a chuckle.

**APOV-**

Cynthia and I pulled into the parking lot and took a spot next to an old Ford pickup.

"Makes my baby look so much nicer." I said, smiling and getting my book bag.

"You and this car are like ketchup and mustard. Ones just not right without the other." Cynthia said, laughing as she hopped out.

"Don't be hattin' little sis." I said shutting my door.

Cynthia laughed and closed her door. "So you're getting me after school? Or do I meet you here?" She asked.

Her school was right next to mine, so that was pretty convenient.

"I'll meet you here. Good luck today." I said.

"Thanks, you too." She said, turning and walking to her school.

I smiled and looked around, pulling out my schedule. We had gotten here pretty early, so I was glad I had time to get my things together.

I looked over at all the groups of people chatting their heads off. I tried to figure out the cliques.

From what I could see, there where: dorks, goths, cheer leaders, jocks, and freaks.

I looked away quickly from the freaks.

_Eww is that a worm?_

I shuddered a little before hearing someone yelling.

"EDWARD. Don't be such a wimp! Ask her out!" The big man yelled to a smaller man.

The bigger one had dark, short, curly hair. The smaller one -Edward- had more of a bronze colored hair, and was shaking his head watching the bigger one.

"Emmett please. It's the _first _day. Chill." Edward said.

I laughed a little and started to walk over to them.

_Wait….is it weird to just walk up to people?"_

I stopped and started to half-turn around.

"Hey…we don't bite.." I heard Edward say.

"Yeah…_Don't you ever say you just walked away I will always want to say hi…" _Emmett said.

I burst out laughing and made my way towards them.

"I'm Alice." I said with a smile.

"I'm Edward, and this is my brother Emmett." Edward said motioning towards Emmett.

"It's nice to- why are you staring at me…?" I said, confused looking at Emmett.

He just stood there, looking at me dumbfounded.

"Uh hello….?" I said.

"You're just…..so….short…" He said slowly.

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "I prefer the term _'funsized' _actually." I said smiling.

"That's not gonna happen, shorty." Emmett said smirking.

"Emmett stop being weird." Said a new voice.

I looked over and saw just about the prettiest girl I'd ever seen. I felt my self-esteem plummet. She belonged in a magazine.

"Rosalie….this is Alice." Edward introduced me, and I offered a small smile.

"Hi." I said.

"Hey…sorry their weird…..it's just them." She said, monotone.

"It's okay." I said, laughing.

"Well, seems Whitlock is making a show today." Emmett said glancing over to the side.

I looked over to what he was seeing and looked at this boy.

He was tall, from what I could see, and thin. Really thin. He had ear phones in, and was looking down at a book. It read _The Civil War_ on the cover. He had honey-blonde hair that was shaggy, and dark clothes on.

_Who was he? And why do I feel the need to talk to him?_

**A/N- Good lawd that was long. Well not too long. But that's a present to you, from me. c: **

**Anyways, its 11:54, so technically I had it posted before Christmas. Heh heh…..You know what would be a nice gift from you? A REVIEW! Thanks lovelies. **

********HAVE A BLESSED CHRISTMAS! ********

**-Alice c:**


	5. History Class

**A/N- I'm sorry lovelies, I know it's been a while! How was your Christmas? New Years? Mine was awesome! I got a Bow and arrow, so I can be like Katniss now XD LOL! Anyway, here it is! Read on! Love you! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, the amazing Stephanie does c: **

**APOV-**

I walked to my first class with Edward, sense he offered to take me.

"So Edward…could you tell me more about this 'Whitlock boy'?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Oh you mean Jasper? Well I dunno that much about him…why?" Edward asked as we moved through people.

"No reason…Just trying to get some info on people." I said, adjusting my strap on my bag.

"Well…..he's quiet. And kinda weird….and skinny… but not the good kind." He said as we turned the hallway to my class.

"Anything else?" I asked. No one knew a thing about this blonde boy.

"Uh… he's in your first class." Edward said.

"What?" I said, and then turned my head to glance in the room.

Sure enough, he was there at a table.

Sitting alone.

"Good luck Alice. I gotta get going." He said and left for his class.

"Wait-"

"You'll survive pixie!" He shouted as he walked away.

_Yeah right, I could use a survival guide right about now._

I walked in the class and glanced at the clock. The bell would ring any second. I scanned the room and found a seat next to a small brunette.

Oh she was right behind Blondie….

_Perfect._

**JPOV**

I stayed outside watching this girl for a while.

Not in a weird way, but just a curious way. The way she just walked up to the Cullen boys was just interesting to me. I could never do that.

I never really had many friends, given the fact no one really wanted to become friends with me. I was pretty shy as a child, but when everything started happening…..I got even worse.

I just told myself it was better to not trust anyone that might hurt you. And friends, they'd do that. Friends are only just people you think you trust, but eventually, they'll do something to bite you.

(**Sea what I did there. I'm shore you did. "Bite"? Get it? Vampires? Bite? Ahhahha.)**

So I just avoided people. Anyone that would talk to me I would just kind of glare at, and eventually they got the message.

But I almost wanted _her _to talk to me.

I shook my head and walked to class. I was early, for once, and took my usual seat furthest away from everyone.

I sat there looking around the room at everyone engaged in their stupid conversations, and then she came in.

She was in my class?

What is this sorcery?

I smiled a little then looked down.

_God I hope she didn't see that…_

I looked up at her to see her scanning the room.

She won't sit next to me. No one ever does.

She walked past me to sit behind me. Well at least she's still close…

_Stop thinking like that. _

I could not be friends with this girl. No. No way.

**APOV**

I sat down and smiled at the girl.

"Hi, I'm Alice." I said, turning to face her.

"Hi. I'm Isabella, but I go by Bella." She said smiling back.

"Nice to meet you, Bella." I smiled. That was a pretty name.

"You too. Are you new here?" She asked.

"Yes, actually. I just moved here about a week ago." I laughed softly. "I haven't even got to explore this town much." I said.

"Really? Well, if you're not too busy one day, we could go out, you know?" She said smiling and opening her text book.

"Oh yeah, that would be cool! We could maybe go shopping? Or see a movie?" I offered.

"Oh. Shopping. Yeah that's not my thing. A movie would be cool though." She said, laughing.

Hm. She doesn't like to shop? Darn. I need a shopping buddy.

"Okay. Well I can give you my number?" I offered, taking out a pen.

"Yeah, sure!" She said and handed me a piece of paper. I wrote down my cell and handed it to her.

"Cool." She said and put it in her pocket.

Just then the bell rang and our teacher walked in.

"Hello students, my name is Mr. Cogswell, and this is history class." He said taking out his textbook.

Most students groaned, but not the blonde in front of me. He smiled a little.

He smiled.

And it was beautiful.

**A/N- Alright I know everyone's ready for Alice and Jasper to meet, but I promise, its coming! Thanks to everyone that has reviewed and followed. And favorited.**

***evil laughter* **

**REVIEW PLEASE! c: **

**Love always,**

**Alice**


	6. Lunch

**A/N- *dodges axes* IM SORRY. I was extremely busy these past few weeks. Thank you for reviewing; I get so happy when I see someone has actually taken the time to review it! I'm just going to shut up now and let you read. **

**APOV-**

The rest of my classes went by pretty fast. I discovered I also had Chemistry with Jasper, and that kind of made my heart jump out of my chest.

It was now lunch, and Bella and I were standing in line waiting for our food. I scanned the cafeteria and saw a few familiar faces that had introduced themselves to me earlier, and some even asked me to sit with them. I just decided to stick with Bella; she seemed to become a quick friend. I looked over to the very corner of the cafeteria and saw Jasper, sitting alone.

He's always alone.

_Maybe I should sit with him…_

No that would be weird.

_Well what if I invite him to sit with us?_

Hmm….

**JPOV-**

I had two classes with the new girl. Alice. What a name.

It suits her.

It was lunch now. Well not for me. I didn't eat lunch. My father says I'm not good enough to eat lunch; that I don't deserve the money, or the hot food. Most of the kids complained about the lunches here, but I would give anything just to have a small meal.

Well, the chicken casserole was a little questionable.

I got a cup of water and took my usual seat, away from everyone. I liked this table though. I could see everything that was happening- Everyone in their conversations, laughing. But what in liked the most was I could see Alice. She was with Bella, sitting at the table with the other Cullen boys. At least she made some friends her first day here.

I saw her turn and look over at me and I looked down at my water, completely nervous.

_She was looking at me._

_She's looking…at me. _

_What if she sees I'm not eating anything? _

I took a few deep breathes to calm myself. I took a chance, and looked back up over at her. She'd looked away now, and was talking to Bella.

Thank God.

**APOV-**

I looked over at him a few minutes after we sat down. All he had was a glass of water.

Does he eat…?

I looked down at my plate of spaghetti. Maybe he just wasn't hungry…..?

"Bella?" I asked, looking back up at her.

"Yeah?" She said, taking a sip of Pepsi.

"Would it be weird if I…um…..would you mind if I asked…." I started.

"Oh I see… ask Jasper over here? You can try. Emmett's asked him before and he just shook his head and backed away. He's so scared of things-of people it's…..it's really sad… I feel so bad for him…" She said, setting her glass down.

"Oh….well…I'm just going to go for it." I said.

I mean, what's there to lose?

**A/N- So sorry to cut it short. But what did you think? Do you think Jasper's gonna talk to Alice? I DUNNO WE SHALL SEE! **

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**Thanks! c: **

**-Alice **


End file.
